The Phantom Princess
by Night-Shadow56
Summary: The one person no one sees, is the one person everyone is watching. After Teiko's Sixth member disappears, it begins a new chapter in her life. She enrolls in Seirin, and meets new friend, and has new adventures! The Light and Shadow will fight against the Generation of Miracles and anyone else who stands in their way for the title,#1 in Japan! FemKurokoxAll!
1. Kuroko His Shadow, Kagami Her Light!

**Kon'nichiwa! My name's Night~ I'm a novice of an author but I try my best~! I recently fell in love with Kuroko no Basket! Kuroko is so cute~ And I saw many pics of him as a girl, Kawaī~ There are a lot of amazing Fanfics too! It has inspired me to write my own version of its reverse harem! So hopefully it will be entertaining! **

**Happy Halloween~!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket (but any OCs & OOCness are definitely mines)**

* * *

_Teiko Middle School Basketball Club, an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "_Generation of Miracles._" However, there was a strange rumor, one many have tried to understand but none has learned. In addition to the five unstoppable prodigies, there was another amazing player. For some reason the rumors were changed increasingly, for doubts and disbeliefs. But it is believed that there was another player, one very important to the Teiko team. The Sixth Player. The Phantom Princess._

.

.

.

.

.

The New Year, the new students, the opening of a new world! It is spring at the private High School Seirin. Meaning the opening ceremony was over, and clubs ready to try their best to get more members. Whether it's Rugby, Shougi, or swimming, all to all were happily expressing the joys of the clubs.

A boy by the name of Furihata Koki, with his companions Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi, were struggling along the crowd, constantly being asked if they wanna join this club or if they wanna join that club. They were really exhausted.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snow plow!" yelled Furihata, "we haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes..." Fukuda sweat-dropped. "We'll get through...eventually" Kawahara smiled nervously.

"That's it! Let's go the Bulldozer way!" Furihata exclaimed, flailing his arms, "you're taking it too far..." Fukuda tried to calm him, Kawahara sighed. He blinked when he saw a teal blur duck under the brown haired boy's swings. 'Hmm, what was that?' he wondered.

"Basketball! Basketball club!" yelled a brown haired boy with an up curved smile, holding a flyer up to the many students. "How'd you like to join the basketball club?" the boy yelled continuously.

"Koganei, you can't be serious," said a black haired behind him. "How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei said, "New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!" the black haired boy suggested simply. "I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei sweat dropped.

"Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Koganei yelled to the taller black haired male beside them. Mitobe smiled and nodded, but continued to just hand out flyers without mumbling a word. "You're not gonna do it, are you?" Koganei deadpanned.

Meanwhile, a teal haired girl passed by the group, "hey, do you have a minute?" Koganei called, but it was a boy behind the girl who was stopped. The teal haired girl continued to walk forward, her large light teal eyes, that almost looks as bright as the blue sky, divinely focused on the book she was reading.

She was very small and petite, her height of 157cm., she had short teal hair that ended at her chin and bangs passed her eyes, she wore the Seirin school uniform, but her sweater was somewhat baggy, sleeves that covered her hands, and made her chest look flat. But she had snow-white skin, and she looked completely frail. In all, she was cute, but average in any others view due to her impassive face.

"Oh! You're a reader, aren't you?" a boy with glasses called as the small girl passed him by, but he stopped an unfortunate boy behind her. "How about the literature club?" the boy said, "sorry, but this is just a manga." the boy explained, "Manga are books, too."

The teal girl still continued to walk, ignoring her surroundings, but then she stopped and looked towards the side, seeing the map of the stands where all the clubs were placed. She focused her attention to the stands listed at the end.

"Basketball! Basketball club!" Koganei continued to yell out, "join the club and you'll be cute, too!" Izuki added (I don't get it -_-).

"Are you guys in the Basketball club?" a deep voice asked, Koganei froze as a large shadow was over him.

He looked up to see a tall boy, the boy with red hair and sharp red eyes and split eyebrows, he had the height of 190cm. He wore the uniform, but wearing an unzipped vest with a white shirt and a necklace with a ring attached.

"Just a few more would be nice." a brunette sighed, sitting at one of the stands, which happened to be basketball. She wore the girls' school uniform, her hair was very short, she had two clips on the left side of her hair. Beside her a taller male with short black hair and wearing glasses.

"We couldn't even get ten," he added. "We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." the girl said.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" the boy sweated nervously, "Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" the girl teased, "I'll do my best. I will do my best." Hyuga hung his head, paling slightly.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going?" the girl wondered, "if they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" but her sentence was cut short.

"The new students are here." Koganei cried as he caught the brunette's attention, his face pale as the larger red head from earlier held him from the back of his coat. "What?" the brunette said confused, "Is this the basketball club?" the low voiced male asked, both Hyuga and the brunette gaped, the red head glowered down at them.

"Yeah" the girl nodded numbly, 'who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!' the brunette thought. "I want to join the Basketball Club," the red head said, abruptly sitting in the chair across from them and putting Koganei onto the table, the brown haired boy slouching tiredly.

"Uh, welcome, welcome!" the brunette said, handing the red haired boy a paper cup full of water, complimentary.

"Wait a minute. I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name" the red head cut in.

'Hmm, his middle school was in America…!? I see he trained in the best place. Kagami Taiga-kun…? No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy' the brunette thought, watching Kagami complete the form and then chug the water. "Ara? You don't have a reason for joining?" the brunette noticed, "not really" Kagami said lazily, crushing the paper cup in his large hand.

"Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan" Kagami stood up and began to walk away. He threw the paper ball behind him, it fell directly in the trash can. The girl watched as he walked away, but noticed the bored expression in his eyes, before he quickly turned away from them.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei yelled, still lying on the table, "is he really a first year high school student!?" the brown haired boy exclaimed. "He's one in a million" Izuki said, "You! Where have you been hiding!?" Koganei yelled at the black haired boy with Mitobe behind him.

'But what was with that expression on his face…?' the brunette wondered.

"So Kagami Taiga…he came from America. He must've learned from the source." Hyuga guessed, "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary," the shorthaired brunette said.

"Yo" Koganei called, the two turned, "you forgot this request" he held up a filled sheet. "Oh, Gomen. Let's see, Kuroko Tetsumi…huh?" the brunette's face turned to one of confusion. "I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all" she said.

But then her eyes narrowed at something specific on the sheet, "what's wrong?" Hyuga noticed the female's sudden change of attitude. "H-He's from the Teiko Basketball Club!" she yelled, "Teiko? You mean _the _Teiko?" Hyuga exclaimed surprised, grabbing the sheet from her hands.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!" she exclaimed. "Generation of Miracles…That famous group!?" Hyuga realized. "Yeah! Ah! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face!?" the brunette yelled in displeasure.

"And that guy just came back from America"

Kagami continued to walk, he didn't notice a teal haired girl just walking behind, reading her book normally.

"This year's first years could be ridiculous!"

The teal eyes glanced up at the larger red head male before her, his shadow cascaded over her small form completely as the sunshine intensified his way and the darkness her's.

* * *

**1. Kuroko His Shadow, Kagami Her Light**

All sign-ups over, its now time for tryouts, especially in the gym for the Basketball Club.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

All the freshmen stood in line, waiting for orders from their captain and coach. Kagami was at the end, being the tallest, wearing a black tank top and white short with normal sneakers.

Furihata elbowed Kawahara to get his attention. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" he whispered, looking at the short haired brunette talking to Izuki, "she's a second year, right?" Kawahara said. "If only she were sexier…"

**Whack!**

The two freshmen were punched in the back of their heads "Morons, you're wrong." Hyuga said, being the one who punched them. They were confused but then the brunette stepped forward.

"I'm the boy's Basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you" Riko said cheerfully, a whistle around her neck. "Eh!?" the freshmen exclaimed, "it's not him!" Furihata pointed at an older man sitting while holding a cane in the back.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko explained, the older man just strained to wave hello.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're serious!"

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys…take off your shirts!" Riko ordered. It took the group a second.

…

"Eh!?" The whole group yelled, surprised the girl actually had the guts to ask such a thing. But the boys did so.

Riko walked by each of the boys, "your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the Basketball team." Riko said.

"You're too stiff. Do some stretch after you bathe,"

"You should strengthen up a bit. Try some sprints on your own."

"A-amazing! H-how does she know all of this just by looking?" Furihata said surprised.

"Her dad's a sports trainer, collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from coach" Hyuga explained. 'Just imagine from her point of view, to scale one's physical ability and stats, its pretty amazing' Hyuga grinned.

Riko was in awe at the moment though; she was staring at the large athlete, Kagami. "What?" Kagami asked, seeing the smaller female gaping at him with large eyes, he felt somewhat cold shirtless.

'Wha-what is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy!' Riko thought, stupefied. Makes sense since the latter male was rather large, he had such large hands, and rock hard abs (damn he's buff!). 'I can't even see his potential! Uwaa, I've never seen anything like this! Such Natural Talent' Riko thought in awe.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga called, seeing the brunette gawking at the large red head. "Ah! Gomen! Um…" Riko got out of her stupor, wiping some apparent drool on the corner of her lips. "Kagami's the last one, you saw everyone" Hyuga explained, "Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko called.

A teal haired girl's ear twitched at the mention of that name.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko…" Hyuga remembered, then the students began to whisper in amazement of the mysterious school with its famous rumors. 'I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him' Riko thought looking around for the supposed 'boy'.

"Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's start with practice-"

"Um, excuse me" Riko froze, a small teal haired girl, about her height, popped up in front of her. "Kyaaah!" Riko yelled loudly, backing away instantly.

"What the-!? How long have you been there!?" Hyuga yelled, suddenly seeing the teal haired girl just appears out of nowhere. "Hmm, I've been here the whole time" the girl said in a monotone voice.

'She was right in front of me…and I didn't even notice?' Riko thought in shock. 'What's with the small brat?' Kagami thought as he watch the scene unfold, 'she just appeared out of nowhere though, I didn't even see her' Kagami thought.

The boys stared at the mysterious girl just standing there with a blank face. She was around the same size as the coach, and she was fairly petite. She had large doe like teal eyes, short teal hair that reached below her chin, a button of a nose, and smooth pale skin. She wore a baggy white shirt, and baggy light navy shorts, with black sneakers and two black wristbands on both her wrists. Easy enough said again, she was average in almost all of the boys' point of view.

'She's practically invisible!' Riko thought, the teal haired girl just stood there, waiting for a response from the coach. "Ah~ You must be trying out for the manager job" Koganei guessed, "makes sense" Izuki agreed, "I'm kinda amazed she popped out like that" Hyuga admitted.

It made more sense why the small girl was here, I mean, why would a _girl_ try out for a Basketball team? (Damn sexist bastards!)

"Is that so? Well what's your name?" Riko asked the girl, "Um, I'm not trying for the manager" the teal haired girl explained, "huh?" Riko said. "I'm trying for the team" the teal haired girl explained still in a monotone voice.

"EH!?" the whole group was shocked again, even the seniors and Kagami's eyes widen. The teal haired girl though, found the reaction of no surprise and remained impassive.

'A girl that small wants to join the Basketball team! No way!' Kagami thought shocked. 'Is she serious!? W-well there is no rule prohibiting her from joining but…!' Riko was plain shocked that the girl was actually being serious of joining an all boys basketball team.

"W-well, wh-what's your name?" Riko asked, still half minded. "Kuroko Tetsumi" the teal girl answered, "all right, Kuroko Tetsumi" Riko nodded.

…

"EH!?" the whole group yelled even louder, that maybe even aliens heard them from space. "Y-you're Kuroko…Tetsumi?" Riko asked, pointing a shaking finger at the teal haired girl. "Yup" Kuroko answered simply, her face still blank.

"A girl was apart of the Generation of Miracles!?" Riko yelled in shock.

"No way! You were a part of the Generation of Miracles!? Were you a regular!?"Koganei yelled in shock, his monkey imitating mouth gaping. "Of course no, she was probably a manager, or a third string, right, Kuroko-chan?" Hyuga said, confident in his guess.

"I played in matches" Kuroko answered simply, "Right?" Hyuga smiled, not really paying attention. "What?" Hyuga realized, "what?" Koganei repeated, "Eh!?" the two yelled, Riko could only pale at the two.

Kagami was still in the background, still shock by the tiny girl's (monotone) declaration, but he picked up something during the conversation.

'Generation of Miracles? What's that?' Kagami wondered, "Th-then, take off your shirt!" Riko ordered.

…

"Huh!?" the boys yelled, even Kagami, the boys all red. 'Its getting kinda annoying hearing them freak…' Kuroko thought. "I need to check her too!" Riko said, knowing why the boys were all flushed.

"But for a girl to undress…besides, should a girl really be joining an all boy team?" Hyuga asked, his cheeks red. "There is no rule against a girl being on a boys' team, and we don't have a all girls' team so guess she's stuck here anyway" Riko explained.

"Hai, but about the shirt-"

"I need to know her stats, so Kuroko-chan, take off your shirt!" Riko ordered once more. "But I already took it off earlier" Kuroko mumbled blankly, the boys were flared red now. 'She stripped and we missed it!' the freshmen groaned in dismay, while the seniors kept their composure, even though they were mad too. Kagami was red as well, but wasn't freaking out as much since he was used to it for some apparent reason.

'These boys can't handle much' Riko sighed; "come with me" Riko grabbed the teal haired girl's wrist and pulled her towards the locker room. The freshmen were still in tragedy, while the senior tried to relax them, Kagami just stared at the two leaving, especially the small teal haired girl.

'She was a part of the Generation of Miracles?' Kagami still wondered what was so amazing of that title. "Can you believe that girl tried to join an all-boys basketball team" one freshman said to his friend, "yeah, she looks to small too. She's probably really frail, she wouldn't be able to handle it" another said. Kagami listened as the others repeatedly insult the common sexist insults.

Kagami could feel his eyebrow twitch, but he retained his composure. 'It doesn't matter to me…I'm more curious of those supposed Generation of Miracles' Kagami thought, but he glared slightly at the freshmen earlier then went to ask of the supposed famous players. The two freshmen felt shivers down their spines, but had no idea why.

Riko pulled Kuroko in the locker room and once again demanded for her to remove her shirt. She did so, revealing her sports bra, but Riko decided to analyze her, not really paying attention and only looking at the stats. Then the brunette's eyes widen at the petite girl.

**Scene Change**

Riko stared out the window in the bus she rode, listening to some music in her happy face headphones. Her mind wondered to the teal haired girl, remembering the analysis. 'Who is this girl? Her stats are way too low. Even for an average girl, it's below average. Including the fact her body's at its limit. There's no way a small girl like her would be a regular on such a strong team. Then why…?' Riko thought.

At some Basketball court, Kagami was practicing some shots on his own. He aimed to throw the ball but then his eye caught a teal color, making him throw the basket and the ball hitting the ring and landing in two small hands.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked, glaring at the girl. "Nice to see you" Kuroko stayed impassive, still holding the ball in her tiny hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagami asked, "What are _you_ doing here by yourself?" Kuroko asked, passing the ball back at the larger male.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything" Kagami answered simply, "Is that so?" Kuroko said. Then there was small moment of silence; Kuroko wasn't the prying type so she just stayed blank.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school" Kuroko blinked as Kagami began, "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here" Kagami explained. "I'm not looking to play Basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going" Kagami said, Kuroko was slightly surprised. 'Those words…there almost like…' Kuroko stayed as usually blank, but there was a hint of emotion in her eyes.

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong the Generation of Miracles from our year." Kagami continued, "You were on that team, weren't you?" Kagami said. "I have a good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" Kagami said, spinning the basketball on his finger. He then threw the ball back at the girl, who caught it.

"But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…you don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent" Kagami said. "I don't smell? But I put on some perfume this morning" Kuroko sniffed herself, "that's not what I meant, brat!" Kagami growled.

"Let me see. Show me…" Kuroko turned her attention back to the red head, seeing how deathly serious he was. "Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is" Kagami smirked, "how fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you" Kuroko admitted.

"One on one" Kuroko stared down at the red head, her large, dull eyes actually showing the competitive emotion. "Heh, you wanna go?" Kagami grinned, feeling the excitement rush him.

**~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

The two were in a stance of a showdown. Kagami dribbled, planning his move as Kuroko just stared at him with her void of feelings eyes. Kagami started charging and jumped for a dunk, his eyes widen, Kuroko only barely reached him, he still dunked in easily.

'She…'

Kagami easily passed the teal haired girl, lagging behind him.

'She…'

Kuroko had the ball but was easily taken by Kagami.

'She…'

Kuroko tried to shoot, but Kagami just smacked the ball out of her hand.

'She's so bad I could die!' Kagami deadpanned. 'Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But she's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting.' Kagami thought. 'There's nothing good about her.' Kagami thought as he watched Kuroko chase after the ball rolling away like a child.

'This is ridiculous' Kuroko ran back with the ball in her hand, she stood in front of him, waiting to continue. "You've gotta be kidding me. Have you even been listening!? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me!?" Kagami yelled, "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" Kagami yelled outrage.

"You can't be serious" Kuroko said surprised, although her tone still unwavering. "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started" Kuroko said simply.

…

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you brat!?" Kagami yelled angrily, Kuroko stayed blank. "I wanted to see how good you are for myself," Kuroko explained, her blank eyes shining suspiciously, "what?" Kagami said confused.

'Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me, too. She's just so weak that she doesn't smell like anything. I feel like an idiot.' Kagami groaned, he face palmed in dismay. 'Hmm, Kagami-kun seems distressed, I wonder why?' Kuroko thought blankly, not really knowing it's her fault.

"Um…" Kuroko held up the ball to the red head, "Enough" Kagami waved his hand tiredly. "I'm not interested in the weak" Kuroko watched as the larger athlete grabbed his stuff.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a girl or not, however much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball" Kagami said, straightforward. Kuroko's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, her mouth in a firm line.

'I thought as much' Kagami sighed and turned away from the teal haired girl, beginning to walk away.

**Wham!**

"Itte!" Kagami yelled, face first on the ground, his face red from face planting. "What the hell!?" Kagami yelled, he glared at the still standing girl. Apparently the quiet girl threw the basketball at the back of the rough boy's head.

"I don't accept that" she said, "Huh!?" Kagami growled as he began to stand up, rubbing his pained face.

"First of all, I love Basketball" Kuroko began as she picked up the basketball, "and I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak" Kuroko began walking over to the bench where her stuff was.

"What did you say?" Kagami asked confused, "I'm not like you." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a shadow" Kuroko said, her teal eyes staring at the ball in her hand, Kagami could only stare at the mysterious girl in confusion, but he could sense, at least in the slightest, the sheer intensity surrounding her.

'I am not important enough to stand in the light...' Kuroko stare at the ball in her hands, her eyes half closed, '...I'm just not...'

**The Next Day**

It was raining, so training was obviously occurring in the gym, but there was a challenge for the newbies. "What? A mini-game?" Furihata repeated, "I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said. All the freshmen wore yellow shirt with a number, while the senior wore blue.

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year" Fukuda said, "are you serious!?" Kawahara exclaimed, "that's not normal."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Its always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami smirked. "Let's go." Kagami said, the freshmen could only panic even more, Kuroko sighed.

'Let's see exactly what these rookies can do' Riko smirked, the two teams ready.

**Tweee!**

Tip-off begins!

Kagami was the first to get the ball, passing to Kawahara, the seniors tried to block his path. But Kagami just as quickly was on the other side of the court; Kawahara passed the ball to him.

"Raaaahh!" Kagami then jumped and dunked harshly, both teams in awe.

"That dunk was unbelievable"

"Amazing"

'They're better than I expected' Riko stared in awe of the giant, 'such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.' Kagami hung onto the basket but hopped off, "this is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow. 'He's more than ready. He's a monster' Hyuga thought.

Kuroko watched observingly from the side, even though she was playing also. The game continued with Kagami dunking heavily each time, the senior nowhere close to stopping him. The score is now freshmen: 11, seniors: 08.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong" Hyuga was sweating, "Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei panted.

'Shit! That brat still has me on edge!' Kagami cursed inwardly, glaring at the small teal girl who was apparently on court. Kuroko had the ball and was looking around for someone to pass but the ball was stolen before she could do so.

"It's her again!" a Furihata noticed, "Keep it together!" Kuroko tried chasing after the occupant holding the ball, but she was panting heavily.

'For all the profound things she says, she can't play for shit! People who are all talk…' Mitobe was passed the ball and was about to dunk, but then Kagami smacked the ball out of his hand. 'Piss me off more than anything!' Kagami growled, the red head so high above.

"So high!"

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!" Kawahara enlightened.

"Guess its time to put them in their place" Hyuga said, "It's on," Izuki agreed. Kagami was then passed the ball but was then surrounded by all three seniors, "three!?" Kagami tried to move but wherever he moved, the seniors stopped him.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!"

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Fukuda said seeing the red head that lost the ball was still crowded.

"They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

The freshmen were powerless against Hyuga's throws, Mitobe's dunks, and all of the steals with Kagami out of commission. The score now freshmen: 15, seniors: 31.

"They're good"

"There's no way we could've won"

"I've had enough"

The three freshmen panted heavily, seeing they have no chance against experienced sempais. "Enough? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagami growled, grabbing Furihata by his shirt.

"Please calm down" Kuroko kneed the back of Kagami's knees, making the other bend back oddly and drop the brunet. "You damn brat…" Kagami growled, an evil aura around him as he glared at the teal haired girl. The freshmen paled, panicking.

"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei noticed, Izuki's eyes widen then, "What's wrong?" Koganei asked, "was she in the game?" Izuki asked, finally noticing the small girl with the impassive face while being yelled by the red head and the freshmen trying to calm him.

"Kuroko? I dunno. Odd though, how could we not notice the only girl on the court playing" Koganei answered, seeing the red giant swing at her which she dodged evasively, angering the red head.

'Even I forgot, and I was the referee' Riko thought, then she gasped, her pink whistle falling out of her mouth. She watched as Kagami tried to attack the small girl, their teammates preventing him from hitting her since she is a girl, but Kuroko stayed impassive. 'Huh? How long _has_ she been in!?' Riko realized, her eyes widen.

The game beginning again, Fukuda dribbled the ball. Kuroko shook her wrists, "excuse me" she called. "Could you pass me the ball?" she asked, tugging on her wristbands. "What?" Fukuda said confused, "you can do it! Three more minutes!" a freshman on the sideline yelled encouragement.

'I can at least do this much...' Kuroko twiddled a strand of her short hair, her eyes softening lightly but then narrowed, '...at the very least!'

'But what can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it.' Fukuda thought as he readied his pass. He threw the ball at the girl, as if everything slowed, the ball magically flew above the seniors surrounding her and a freshman by the basket caught it and threw it in.

The second years stood in amazement, "it went…what?" Hyuga stood surprised, "how did that pass go through?" he wondered, the rest also surprised. 'Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko wondered, her mind in a panic.

Kawahara had the ball, so he tried his hardest to keep from the sempais, he noticed Kuroko in the ready to catch the ball. He passed it to her, and just as quickly Fukuda had the ball, surprised to say the least.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled, which Fukuda awkwardly did so, earning another point. The game continued like that, the freshmen getting surprising passes, which they had no idea where they come from, and earning more points. Both sides were surprised, Kagami and Riko were both trying to figure how all this was happening.

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!" Izuki said, "What's going on?" Koganei asked n complete confusion.

'Is she using her lack of presence to pass?' Riko relayed the plays in her mind, 'she's not even touching the ball for long! Could she be diminishing her already weak presence even more?' Her eyes then widen, '_Misdirection_. A technique used in sleight of hand. She's drawing her opponent's attention away from herself.' She realized, 'to be more accurate, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing her opponent's attention elsewhere!' she theorized.

'This is Kuroko's…' Kagami watched the teal girl in awe.

'She's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard those rumors, but since they kept changing it a lot, I didn't think it was true!' Riko looked over at the teal haired girl, 'the sixth Generation of Miracles, The Phantom Princess!'

The sempais and Kagami observed the invisible girl even if she disappeared in their eyes; she continued to pass even more. Soon Kagami caught one of her passes, surprised for a second, he then ran to the basket.

'Damn it. I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!' Hyuga cursed inwardly. Kagami shot and earned another point, now the freshmen were one point away, 36 to 37.

"I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

Koganei passed to Mitobe, but Fukuda blocked it. Kuroko caught the ball and ran towards the basket, where no players defended. "Crap!" Hyuga cursed, him and his team chasing after the girl.

"Go, Kuroko!" her teammates cheered. As if everything slowed for that one amazing moment, Kuroko threw the ball up and…it bounced of the rim. Her team paled, the moment ruined.

But then large hands caught the ball, "That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami was in the air and dunked the ball!

"You have to make the shot, dumbass!" Kuroko couldn't help but smile a small smile, she seemed really happy, even when others found her impassive.

* * *

In a crowd of girls in the city, a smiling blond wearing some fancy clothes and sunglasses has been signing non-stop autographs. The girls were all almost killing each other to get close to the blond. The security were having a tough time pushing them away.

'Man, this never ends...' the blond thought, the girls tripled again, making the blond sweat drop. The blond then froze for a second, he looked up at the sky, 'that's odd...' his yellow eyes half-lidded, his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. The sky looked brighter than usual, some clouds but the blue sky brighten because of it.

'...Maybe its nothing' the blond shrugged, and returned to his now quadruple fans, sweat dropping.

* * *

Up a hill, a black haired boy peddled tiredly, pulling a rickshaw. "_Pant_..._pant_...now?" the black haired boy looked back to the green haired boy wearing glasses in the rickshaw reading a book and listening to a portable radio, wearing a large button that said 'Look up to the Sky!'. "...No" the green haired boy answered, not looking up from his book. The black haired boy groaned loudly and continued to peddle, "_T-today_..._lu-lucky_..._Sky bu-bu-button__..._" the radio made some static. The green haired boy turned the nob to get the right signal.

"_This is Oha-Asa here with the Horoscope! For Cancer, today you have good luck! Carry the lucky item of a button that has the word _Sky_, it'll bring even more luck!_" Oha-Asa announced, the green haired boy smirked. "_Also_..." this caught the glasses wearing boy's attention. "_Aquarius, you have the best luck! Today is the day that'll change your life! Wear any kind of sweat band, for your head or wrist, and you'll have an amazing day!_" the green haired boy's eyes narrowed, he looked back and up to the sky.

* * *

"_Munch_..._munch_..." A large male with long purple hair munched on chips at some store. The larger male held tons of chips, cookies, cakes, lollipops, and some candy in his arms. By standers could only stare at the male in fear and/or confusion and maybe a bit appalled. As he walked to the door, a small girl bumped into him, mostly a light flick on his leg. The little girl looked up at the purple haired male, he was large and shadowed over her. She was terrified, she began to tear up, her lip quivering.

The larger male bent down, causing the girl to flinch and shut her eyes tight. But then she felt something in her small hands and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a lollipop in her hands. She looked to see the larger male leave the store. The purple haired male was still impassive and walked down the street munching his chips and holding a large amount of food. He blinked and looked up at the sky, and then he just stopped eating, just for a minute.

* * *

On a rooftop to a school, laid a tanned boy with dark blue hair. He was sleeping with his arms behind his head. His blue eyes began to open a bit, "_Yawn_" the boy yawned, a small tear at the corner of his eye. He looked up at the sky, he saw a lot of clouds passing by at the moment. A shadow over him, then the light, then a shadow of the cloud, then the light again. It continued and he only stared at it blankly. He then felt his stomach churn for a bit, he sighed and sat up, his arms propping himself up. 'Hmm...why does my chest and stomach hurt...?' the boy wondered blankly.

He looked back up at the sky, he relaxed when a large cloud passed by, a cool shadow passing, he almost smiled. But then the cloud left, making the bright sun shine. This irritated him. 'I feel irritated...' he thought, then another cloud was gonna pass by. '...Nothing another nap can't fix' the tanned haired boy laid back against the floor and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool shadow.

* * *

A small red haired boy left alone in class was sitting on one of the desks, looking out at the red and orange sunset. He had one arm resting behind him on the desk, the other was throwing and catching a small shogi piece up and down, not paying attention since was looking at the red sky.

'When the blue sky turns to red it begins the end of the day...' the red head thought. Then finally he caught the shogi piece in his hand, and kept it their tightly in his grasp. 'The blue sky was unnaturally brighter today...' he smirked, he looked back into his classroom, red and yellow eyes brighter in the shadow, 'interesting...'

* * *

"Thank you very much" a female worker of Maji Burger bowed to Kagami with a large tray of a whole lot of burgers. He went to sit at a table by the window; he ate the burger one whole bite after another while looking outside carelessly. He glanced to the chair across from him, and then stopped in mid-bite. There sat Kuroko, sipping her drink as normally as it would look.

Kagami gasped in shock, accidently swallowing too fast, "hello" Kuroko greeted casually, Kagami swallowed hard. "Where'd you come from?" Kagami said, still in shock at her sudden appearance. "Oh, I heard from storks" Kuroko answered, "that's not what I meant, brat!" Kagami growled.

"I was sitting here first" Kuroko finally answered, "I like this place's vanilla shakes." She sipped her drink to prove her love for the drink.

Regaining his composure, Kagami glowered at the girl, "Go somewhere else" he said, his scary face present. "No." she answered, then sipped her drink, "No! How could you answer so blankly!?" Kagami was beginning to lose his temper, 'Usually people would run away!' Kagami thought amazed to see such a small girl have guts to stand her ground.

"I don't want to" she explained, "if someone sees us, they'll think we're friends! Or worse! That we're _dating_!" Kagami explained, a light blush on his cheek. "That would be terrible," she said in a monotone voice, "Oi!" Kagami yelled angrily, 'I don't know why but that both irritates me and makes me feel bad!' Kagami's eyebrows twitched.

"But this is my usual hangout" Kuroko said, not backing down even though she didn't sound the slightest serious. Kagami sighed tiredly, deciding to give up. Kuroko was about to drink her shake some more when she instinctively caught something in her hand.

'A burger?' seeing the Maji wrapped burger in her hands, she looked up at the red head. She saw him looking away from her and towards the window, avoiding her gaze.

"I don't like anyone who suck at Basketball" Kagami began, but then he smiled lightly. "But you've earned yourself one of those." Kuroko was surprised; she felt her cheeks turn lightly red, her heart beating at such words, even if they weren't much, it made her feel warm. "Thanks" she mumbled, looking down at the burger, trying to rid of this odd feeling she never knew how to deal with. 'This feeling…is just too weird…' she thought as she unwrapped the burger, and bit onto it, making a small bite.

"Thwis wis gwood" she said with a mouth full, her monotone voice back to normal, "its not lady-like to talk with a mouthful" Kagami said, his face dead panned. After Kagami finished all of his burgers, he gentlemanly offered to walk the small girl home, even if it sounded more of an order.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked, the two walking down the still bust sidewalk, already evening. "If I played them now, how would I do?" the red head asked, Kuroko sipped her still half-full milkshake.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." she answered as soon as he finished asking, a vein popped on the larger athlete. "Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami growled, "The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top." Kuroko explained.

"Hehe…hahahaha! That's great!" Kagami laughed, almost evilly. 'Is he a villain?' Kuroko wondered, sipping her shake as the two stood by the road. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me" Kagami said, Kuroko blinked. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player" Kagami declared, he smiled in excitement, Kuroko observed him.

"I think that's impossible." She said instantaneously, "Hey!" Kagami yelled, an angry mark on his head. "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." Kuroko said simply, 'this brat is so not cute!' Kagami gritted his teeth. The two crossed the street, but then she stopped at the other side, looking at the ground, Kagami watched her with his hands in his pockets.

"You can't do it alone" Kagami blinked, "I've also decided" Kuroko said. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light" Kuroko said, an image of her former teammate's back, a white jersey with the #6, passed her mind, her eyes drooping in sadness. Kagami noticed the sadness in her eyes and was about to ask but then the sadness instantly disappeared.

Kuroko looked straight back up at Kagami, 'I will not stand down anymore...!' she thought in determination.

"I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan." she said finally, looking up at him. Kagami was taken by surprise, he almost thought it was a joke, but he saw the dead serious look in her eyes. He inwardly grinned, 'interesting' he thought in amusement.

"Look who's talking? Do whatever you like" Kagami said. "I'll do my best" Kuroko smiled warmly, her happiness showing off. Kagami couldn't but blush at the adorable smile, feeling its radiating aura.

'H-how can she be so impassive and make that kind of smile!?' Kagami yelled in his mind, feeling his face get hotter when he saw the doe teal eyes stare directly at him.

'How come I never noticed…but she looks kinda cu-!' Kagami face palmed, confusing the tiny girl. 'Kagami-kun's face is red? Is it hot?' Kuroko wondered, a question mark above her head.

Kagami glanced back at the teal haired girl with his sharp red eyes, she returned the gaze with her large teal eyes. Kagami smiled, Kuroko returned the smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"We'll be #1 in all of Japan!"

* * *

**That's all for today! Kinda boring, but I try to perceive of both basketball and a teenage girl's life. Its kinda hard so I'll work harder on the other chapters, k? After all, drama's fun, comedies entertaining, action is awesome, and life is real! I love Reverse Harems because most of the ones I pick are mostly because I want girls to shine too! Show their strengths, but I wanted to include life too, so I hope I did well! Sorry for any mistakes! Pretty please review and tell me how I did and if I should continue. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time**

**Peace!**


	2. I'm Serious! It's My Goal!

**Kon'nichiwa! So thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Also, thanks for the advice! I get that having the exact plot can be boring and not that much different. And I should try it differently, because when I read stories that are similar, I skip the information to the interesting scenes. So I'll edit it to my own way, I'll add the plot but with my ideas~! Gomen for being boring and for any mistakes, but I'll work hard! **

**Kinda early, but Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket (but any OCs & OOCness are definitely mines)**

* * *

_Both different, whether its styles and builds, but they both aim for the seat of the "Strongest"!_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Is this the basketball club?"_

"_Y-your Kuroko…Tetsumi?" Riko asked, pointing a shaking finger at the teal haired girl. "Yup" Kuroko answered simply. _

"_I'm not looking to play Basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going" Kagami said._

'_She's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard those rumors, but since they kept changing it a lot, I didn't think it was true!' Riko looked over at the teal haired girl, 'the sixth Generation of Miracles, The Phantom Princess!' _

"_That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami was in the air and dunked the ball! __"You have to make the shot, dumbass!" Kuroko couldn't help but smile a small smile, she seemed really happy, even when others found her impassive._

* * *

Kagami was walking around school looking for his sempai, 'Oh man, I'm so excited. I can't sit still' Kagami grinned to himself. He was scaring the students he passed by since he did have a very…stoic face?

'I don't care if it's not an official match. I just wanna play them!' Kagami's excited aura vibe, scaring everyone off. 'If the Generation of Miracles are so amazing…I really wanna play them!' Kagami really did look terrifying when he's happy. Then the red head noticed his sempai, Hyuga, up ahead.

"Captain!" he called, the glasses wearing boy looked back at him. "When can I play in a match?" Kagami asked eagerly, "Match? You can' play yet" Hyuga answered simply.

"Wha-what!? Why, Captain?" Kagami demanded. "How am I not good enough?" Kagami yelled, "You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet" Hyuga explained.

"Huh?"

* * *

**2. I'm Serious! It's My Goal!**

Meanwhile, Riko was in her class, drooling over some basketball characters in her handheld system. When she began sipping her juice, "Coach!" Kagami yelled, instantly Riko had a spit take on his face.

Kagami wiped it off, "Coach, give me an official club membership form" Kagami demanded. "What is it with today? You, too?" Riko complained, wiping the juice from her mouth.

"Too?"

_Riko sipping juice, "I'd like an official membership form" Kuroko asked, standing at the side of Riko's table. Spit-take in front, missing the teal haired girl, "safe" Kuroko thumbed up at you, "Who're are you thumbing up too!?" _

'She came here without me…' Kagami growled to himself, "just how impatient are you rascals?" Riko said.

"What'd you call me!?"

Riko pulled out the form and handed it to the red head, "well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you" Riko said.

"Yosh, now I can play in a game, right?" Kagami grinned, "Wait a second. I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof" Riko explained, Kagami just blinked in confusion but nodded.

Kagami walked down the hall by himself, since break was still on. He needed a quiet place to fill out the sheet; he noticed he was passing by the school Library.

'I'll just fill it out here' Kagami thought, he walked in and sat at one of the empty tables, which became empty since some students that feared him ran off at the sight of the giant. Kagami filled out the sheet quietly, not wavering a bit.

'Wonder why Coach wants us to give it to her on Monday at exactly 8:40, on the roof no less…is there something I should be remembering?' Kagami wondered, but shook off the worry. Once he completed the sheet, he grinned happily, but scared many students there.

He sighed, then realized break still isn't over, 'guess it just took a couple of seconds…' Kagami thought. He looked back down at his sheet, his cheek resting on his palm as he stared at it with a bored expression.

'Coach mentioned Kuroko came asking too…' He thought, a sudden image of Kuroko's blank face passed by. 'Guess someone as emotionless as her is eager to join' Kagami laughed at the thought.

_"I don't accept that"_

_"First of all, I love Basketball"_

_"And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak"_

'Don't share my opinion, huh?' Kagami thought, his eyes dazed.

_"I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan."_

Kagami smirked, 'very interesting' he thought in amusement. "Is Kagami-kun thinking of something perverted?" Kuroko wondered, sitting across from the male. "AH!" Kagami yelled, his heart shooting out in fear.

"Shhh!" the librarian shh'd Kagami; the red head flinched and bowed to her in apology. He turned back to the teal haired girl confused of his sudden outburst.

"Damn Brat, why can't you show up normally!? You almost gave me a heart attack! Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled-whispered. "But I was here for a while" Kuroko answered impassively.

'Yet you didn't say anything!?' Kagami held back from punching the girl on the head. Kagami sighed and hung his head in his hands, too tired to deal with the teal haired girl. He looked back up at her; he blinked and noticed the teal haired girl was focused in a book in her hand.

"You actually came to the library to _read_? Dorky~" Kagami teased, hoping to strike a nerve in the impassive girl.

"Actually, I always go to the library, it has many fascinating stories and information that not many notice" Kuroko's eyes sparkled, but her voice still blank. "Eh?" Kagami paled slightly, 'she has an emotion but its only happiness to books, how lame~' Kagami thought.

"Guess you didn't have many friends if you cooped yourself up in the library" Kagami said, looking away from her, somewhat tiredly. "I had friends" Kuroko said, "really?" Kagami said, somewhat surprised slightly.

"My teammates" Kuroko held a finger up as emphasis, "I meant real friends!" Kagami yelled. "Shhh!" the librarian shh'd again, Kagami flinched.

"My teammates are my friends, aren't they?" Kuroko had a question mark over her head. "_Sigh_, how should I know, _you're_ the one who said so" Kagami looked away lazily. Kuroko froze, 'I'm the one saying it…' she thought.

Kagami didn't hear a retort and turned back curiously and noticed the teal haired girl had her eyes shadowed, her mouth in a firm line.

"Kuroko?" Kagami called. 'It has been me…was I…'

An image of five teammates white jerseys' backs walking away from her, passed her mind.

'…The only one who said that?' Kuroko eyes looked down sadly. "Kuroko!" The teal haired girl flinched and looked up, meeting concerned red eyes. "Are you okay?" Kagami asked, Kuroko blinked at the concern.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mumbled, her voice soft, Kagami blushed lightly, "y-yeah?" Kagami stuttered. "…I thought you left already" Kuroko deadpanned, Kagami face planted onto the table.

"You damn brat! You're the one who always disappears!" Kagami yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "Ah, Kagami-kun" Kuroko called, "What!?" he yelled.

"Behind you" Kuroko pointed, Kagami froze, feeling a dark aura behind him. The librarian was behind him, glaring at the red head. Kagami was sweating nervously.

**Slam!**

Kuroko and Kagami stared at the library door that was just slammed in their faces. "…Kagami-kun, you got us kicked out" Kuroko said blankly, "It was your fault! You instigated me!" Kagami yelled angrily, he panted heavily from anger exhaustion, a vein throbbing on his head.

Kuroko tilted her head slightly, catching the red head's attention; she put her frail index finger over her small lips, which she puckered slightly. Kagami turned red at the sudden movements, 'that's so…! So…!' Kagami covered his face in embarrassment. Then Kuroko's lips began to move, catching the red head's full attention.

"Shh, we're still outside the library" Kuroko pointed to the sign. Kagami's eyebrow twitched, he punched his fist onto her head, as lightly as the teal haired girl could take. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you!?" Kagami growled, nooging the teal haired girl's head. "No, and that hurts, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said still monotone.

Kagami sighed and released her; she tried fixing her now messed up hair. 'Those rumors of the amazing _Generation of Miracles_ and Kuroko being the Phantom six…that has got to be a lie, right?' Kagami prayed, looking away from the Teal haired girl. 'I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible brat like her the sixth phantom princess?' Kagami growled, glancing back at the small girl.

Kuroko had a small tear in her eye as she fixed her hair. Kagami felt an arrow shoot threw his heart, 'w-well…maybe the princess part…' Kagami looked away with a red face. Kuroko wiped the exhausted tear and yawned tiredly, 'I'm so tired…' Kuroko thought.

Kagami blinked, noticing a bulletin board beside the Library door. Kuroko finished fixing her dull looking hair, she noticed the giant step away from her, his attention somewhere else. "Hey, Kuroko, check this out" Kagami waved his hand for her to come over; Kuroko blinked but nodded and walked over.

She noticed a large poster of last year's basketball team qualifying for the Kanto tournament. "Since the school is new, it was surprising that they qualified" Kuroko said, reading the article. "They really are strong!" Kagami said, excitement in his voice.

Kuroko blinked at the tone other than anger. She looked to the large athlete. Kagami was grinning, admiration in his eyes, truly getting excited for basketball. Kuroko's eyes were shadowed, but she continued to stare at Kagami.

'Excited for Basketball…?'

'This is getting me excited! Soon I'll be able to play the Generation of Miracles!' Kagami thought excitedly, 'which reminds me…the rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools.' Kagami regained his composure, 'why didn't Kuroko go with them?' Kagami wondered.

'Then again, she wouldn't be here and…' Kagami's face then lit up red again, 'what am I thinking!? She's just some snot nosed brat! Why would I care if she's here or not!? What's up with me!?' Kagami panicked in his head.

'But I am still kinda curious' Kagami thought, he closed his eyes and turned back to the girl. "Hey, Kuroko-" but when he opened his eyes, no one was there.

'Heh, it doesn't matter…' Kagami smiled as he walked away, 'Cause I'll glue her to the ground the next time I see her' Kagami had an evil dark aura around him, still smiling but almost evilly. Any student that past by flinched or shivered in fear.

**Monday~**

"Why're you following right behind me? "Kagami growled, "I'm going to the roof top too," Kuroko answered. "But you're standing right beside me, people will misunderstand!" Kagami blushed lightly, growling. "Misunderstand what? "Kuroko tilted her head, "…!" Kagami was speechless, too embarrassed to explain.

"They're ignoring us" Furihata finally said, him and his two companions along with any others who are heading to the roof. "Its amazing how Kagami and Kuroko-chan are in their own world when they fight" Kawahara smiled nervously.

"Yeah~ But I think its cause Kagami doesn't know how to deal with girls" Furihata guessed. "Shhh!" Fukuda shh'd him, "don't say that, or else he'll get mad!" Fukuda scolded him. The three looked back to the red head, only to see him still deep in his one-sided argument with Kuroko.

"Guess Kuroko-chan really is tough against someone as big as Kagami" Kawahara said, the other two nodded. They finally reached the roof, Kagami reached for the door handle. "Ah. I just remembered something" Kuroko said, "huh? What is it?" Kagami said as he opened the door and began to walk onto the roof.

"The-"

"Fufufu, I've been waiting for you" Riko said, smiling and cross arms, standing in front of the railing, she looked determined and a bit mischievous. "…Are you stupid?" Kagami deadpanned, "is this a duel? "Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

"Coach is kinda weird" Furihata whispered, his two friends nodded. "Coach" Kuroko called, "hmm?" Riko answered, "The morning assembly is in five minutes" Kuroko said, "Eh!? I totally forgot it was today!" Kagami yelled, the other freshmen sweat dropped.

"Forget it, just take the form already" Kagami said, holding out the sheet. "Before that, I have something to tell you" Riko said, "Huh?" the freshmen said in union, Kuroko blinked.

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach last year." Riko began, "I focus on only pushing the team toward the national championship!" Riko said, "if you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you" Riko smiled.

"Huh? Of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong" Riko cut off Kagami, "but I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, _someday_ and _maybe_ aren't good enough" Riko explained. "I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them" Riko smiled.

'She's insane!' the freshmen thought, 'she's a little off…' Kagami paled, 'Coach is really enthusiastic' Kuroko thought in admiration.

"Now, give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now" Riko said, "and if you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here and…" Riko smirked, "strip naked, and confess your feeling for the girl you love."

"Eh!?" The males paled, excluding Kagami, who was deep in thought. "All the 2nd years did it last year" Riko added, "What? No one told me about this" Furihata whispered, "I heard about it a while back" Fukuda admitted, "but I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara looked unsure.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious" Riko explained, "You'll have to do better than _play my first game_ or _do my best_" Riko smiled. Kuroko blinked, 'my ambition…?' she thought, she looked down to her frail hands for answers.

'Concrete reason…' she repeated in her mind. She then lifted her dainty hand and played with a short strand of her hair, her eyes softening. 'My reason…?' Then the larger athlete beside her cut Kuroko's thoughts.

"This'll be easy" Kagami smirked, he began walk forward, "this isn't even a test" Kagami then hopped up on top of the railing, surprising them a bit, Kuroko blinked. Kagami took a deep breath in and-

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga!" Kagami yelled, the freshmen were surprised to actually see someone do it. "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" Kagami yelled.

Hyuga down below sighed, 'is she doing that again this year?' he thought tiredly. Kuroko felt her heart thump and red rise in her cheeks. 'Amazing…' she thought of his declaration, thinking the feeling was of admiration. Kagami hopped down, Riko smiled at him, the red head walked back.

"Who's next?" Riko called, some of the freshmen were still scared. Kuroko noticed how some were too terrified to try. 'Don't they have a reason?' Kuroko wondered. "U-um…" Kuroko and Riko turned to Kawahara.

"I-I've got one" Kawahara stuttered, Riko nodded, his friends cheered him as he walked to the railing. "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports. I later saw some basketball games, and I really thought they were cool and…" Kawahara began with some long speech about basketball in his life, but was then later kicked by Riko. (Poor guy)

"Next!" Riko ordered, Furihata asked earlier if it could be about a girlfriend, but was quickly refused. "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard Upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!" Fukuda yelled. "Who knew he'd take my joke seriously?" Izuki said, "He must not have understood how _you_ joke" Koganei said, beside him.

"Class 1-D, Furihata Koki. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one!" Furihata declared.

Hyuga couldn't help but smile, 'doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition' Hyuga thought. "If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team" Furihata said, "I guess I'm moved" Riko nodded.

"So who's next?" Riko turned around; she wasn't that surprised to see that everyone else had left. 'Guess they really can't handle it' Riko sighed, 'but…Kuroko-chan should at least be here' Riko looked around for the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good at speaking loudly" Riko flinched, she looked beside her to see the teal haired girl there, Kagami sighed at the girl. "Can I use this?" Kuroko held up a megaphone, "where'd you get that?" Riko smiled nervously.

'Kuroko does have a soft voice, I guess it would be hard for her to yell' Kagami thought. 'A really soft voice…gentle too…its really harmonious…like an angel's and-' Kagami banged his head on a nearby wall, "Ka-Kagami?" Kawahara called out worriedly.

Kuroko turned to the railing and looked out at everyone, the freshmen and coach watched. They were surprised to see the sun shine on her pale skin, the teal hair and eyes actually glowing with the sun, the wind blowing her hair.

'So pretty…!' the three freshmen blushed, but the coach and Kagami paid more attention to Kuroko's facial expression. Her eyes were dead serious, not wavering of feelings; she took a deep breath and-

**Slam!**

"Hey! The Basketball club again!? "a sensei barged onto the rooftop, stopping Kuroko from speaking. "Crap, we were almost finished" Riko groaned.

"I warned you last year. Didn't you say you'd never do this again? You should know what's right and wrong at your age!" the teacher blabbed and scolded the tired looking students. Kagami glanced at the still impassive Kuroko, 'I'm kinda curious…what is her reason…' Kagami wondered before yawning and looking at the sky tiredly.

Kuroko glanced back at the red head and looked down to the ground.

'What _was_ I gonna say anyways…?'

**~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

At Maji Burger again, Kagami grabbed a whole tray of a large amount of burgers, again. He walked towards the table he sat at last time, and sighed tiredly.

"Che, I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting" Kagami grumbled, biting on his burger and looking out the window. "I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too" Kuroko said, sipping her milkshake.

Kagami gasped in shock, accidently swallowing too fast, again!

"You again?" Kagami swallowed hard, 'maybe I should start going somewhere else' Kagami thought. "We aren't allowed on the roof anymore" Kuroko continued, Kagami blinked and turned to the smaller girl. Kagami's eyes widen, Kuroko was pouting, looking down at her drink.

Kagami flushed, his mouth gaping, 'h-how come she's acting so cute!?' Kagami blushed madly, 'w-wait sh-she's n-not-th-that is…!' Kagami was lost in his own mind.

"What am I gonna do if I can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko said, her voice still impassive, but Kagami could tell she was at least a bit worried. Kagami looked at her then sighed; Kuroko heard him and looked up. She was surprised to feel a light jab on her forehead.

Kagami's finger poking her forehead, "Itta" Kuroko said impassively, Kagami smiled and pulled his finger away. Kuroko rubbed her forehead, "heh" Kuroko blinked and looked to the larger male.

"That's not gonna happen" Kagami said confidently, smiling at her, and for once, trying to cheer her up. Kuroko's eyes widen, her cheek turning a bit red.

"_Of course you're important to the team!"_

Kuroko smiled softly, but went unnoticed by the larger athlete. "Kagami-kun is being a little ahead of himself, it might not happen" Kuroko deadpanned, 'she ruined such a heart felt moment!' Kagami glared at her. 'Ugh why does that matter to me?' Kagami blushed, 'oh yeah…' Kagami remembered.

"By the way" Kuroko blinked, "why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? "Kagami asked, "you were good enough to be known as the Phantom sixth princess, the only girl on the famous basketball team, so why?" Kagami asked. Kuroko's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion then it disappeared, the red head noticed, surprised. Kuroko put her straw up to her mouth and sipped some more of her milkshake.

"…Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kagami asked, Kuroko stopped and placed her shake back on the table. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything" Kuroko explained, "instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team."

"The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important…" Kuroko looked out the window, her eyes becoming distant. Kagami was surprised to see Kuroko becoming sad, "so…what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami asked.

"That's what I was thinking" Kuroko looked back at him, "Seriously?" Kagami said surprised. "…Your's and coach's words…" Kagami blinked, "they really stuck to me" Kuroko said, looking back into Kagami's eyes.

"_I focus on only pushing the team toward the national championship!"_

"_I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"_

"Now…my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan" Kuroko said in determination, her eyes showing the burning passion even when she remain expressionless. Kagami stared at her, then he put his large hand onto her hair and ruffled it. Slightly surprising Kuroko, but she remained impassive.

"We're not gonna try" Kuroko looked up as the giant let go and stood up. She looked up at him as he glowered at her, "we're gonna _be_ the best" Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the giant. 'Yeah…' she thought, her heart warming again.

Kagami blushed at the sweet smile she showed, 'th-that smile…she can actually show such expressions…?' Kagami tried to push down his blush with fail. "Kagami-kun _really is_ getting ahead of himself" Kuroko deadpanned, "Oi!" Kagami growled.

**The Next Day**

'Damn brat…' Kagami had a vein throbbing on his head, still angry at the impassive insults Kuroko said. He walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets, still thinking of the small girl.

'She really is weird, especially her being unnoticeable' Kagami thought, 'although I do know her a little bit more…' Kagami thought. '…Actually all I know is that she likes Vanilla milkshakes, reading, and was on the Generation of Miracles…' Kagami paled, the images coming to mind.

'But I also know…' an image of Kuroko's soft smile passed by his mind, 'she can actually smile like that…' Kagami smiled a bit, a light blush dusted his cheeks. 'Gah! Why am I thinking this way!?' Kagami ruffled his hair in frustration, his cheeks growing warmer.

He walked into his classroom with the distressed look; he then noticed his classmates' attention out the window. 'What's all the commotion?' Kagami walked over to the window, being taller than everyone, he could see easily over everyone. Kagami's eyes widen a bit, then he smirked, chuckling a bit.

On the courtyard in big (Kanji) letters was written, "We Will Be the Best in Japan".

Riko, in her class, watched as the students looked out the window, she smiled. "This could be interesting enough to work" Riko said.

Kagami looked toward the shorthaired girl, noticing some light dirt on Kuroko's sleeve of her sweater, as she read her book impassively as always. Kagami smiled, grinning at the girl who may seem emotionless, but has a ton of passion.

**Scene Change**

**(Basketball Club's Locker room)**

"Its too bad many of the guys who signed up just up and quit" Izuki sighed, "if they don't have the guts to deal with Coach's demands, they'll never survive" Hyuga said honestly. "The way you said that, makes it sound like she's a monster" Koganei smiled nervously.

"But we still got these guys" Koganei looked over to the freshmen trio and Kagami, who were changing. The freshmen trio blushed in embarrassment, Kagami just finished putting on his shirt.

"And since that phenomenon everyone was talking about is done, Kuroko too!" Koganei smiled, Mitobe beside him smiled and nodded. "Hai?" Kuroko said, the boys froze; they looked over to see Kuroko sitting at the end of the bench, reading her novel without looking up.

…

"Kuroko!" they yelled, all of them turning red. Kagami gaped at the girl and blushed, 'd-did she see me change?' he panicked.

"H-how long have you been there!? "Hyuga yelled, "a while, but don't worry, I haven't looked up since I got here" Kuroko said impassively, still not looking up. "That's not the point! A girl can't come into the boy's locker room!" Hyuga yelled.

"But, our team's stuff is in here, and I don't feel like waiting outside" Kuroko answered, turning the page in her book. Hyuga gritted his teeth at the apparently stubborn girl, "fine then" he said.

He walked over to a bin of fresh towels; he picked them up in his arms and walked back to the girl, he threw them all over her. "Stay under there until were done!" Hyuga ordered. "…Okay" she answered, the girl a small lump under the towels.

'Captain really had to go that far…' Furihata and his companion sweat dropped. Koganei sighed; he looked to his side and noticed something.

"Huh? Is this…" Koganei picked up a magazine that was called "Basketball Monthly".

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei said, looking through the issue. "Oh" Hyuga looked into the magazine as well, "all the players are featured" Hyuga said. They turned page by page, "Kuroko…you're not mentioned even once" Hyuga said.

"Even though you were the only girl and was known as the Phantom Princess?" Koganei said, "They would've definitely interview you" Koganei added. "…They forgot about me" Kuroko mumbled under the towels. 'So sad' Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki pitied the small lump.

"Besides, everyone mostly thought it was a rumor or a myth, even if I was on the court a lot of people thought they imagined it" Kuroko added, "is that so?" Izuki said. "That…and other reasons" Kuroko mumbled even quieter, Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies" Kuroko said, her voice not wavering. The team blinked, they wondered just how powerful were Kuroko's old teammates.

"Anyway, we're done so you can start changing" Hyuga said, trying to get everyone to file out. Kuroko wasted no time, threw the towels off and began to unbutton her shirt before any of them got the chance to leave.

"AH!" everyone yelled with red faces, except for Mitobe who flinched back with a red face.

"N-not yet, Kuroko! Wait for us to leave!" Hyuga yelled, "Eh? But you said-"

"Until we leave!" Hyuga hissed. The whole team ran out with red faces, even Kagami's face was almost as red as his hair. Kuroko blinked at being left alone after getting yelled at for no reason, in her opinion. The team walked down the hall, each of them trying to push down their blushes.

"Kuroko really is too much…" Kawahara sighed, "doesn't she realize she's the only girl" Koganei sighed as well. "I think because she hasn't realized that she's acting like this…" Hyuga paled. 'That Kuroko…' Kagami blushed still.

"By the way, where's the coach? "Furihata asked, "she went out to look for an opponent for a practice match" Hyuga explained. "Ah! I saw her a little while ago, she was skipping when I saw her" Fukuda said. "She was skipping!?" Hyuga yelled, his face filled with dread.

"Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough" Hyuga warned, him and the other upperclassman paled. 'Is the opponent really gonna be tough?' Kagami thought, the freshmen panicked.

Kuroko, dressed in her baggy black short and baggy white shirt, walked towards them. She noticed they're pale faces and tilted her head in confusion.

**A Seirin's Front Gate**

"Ah~ This is Seirin?" a handsome blond, wearing a gray but nice uniform, hummed. "New and pristine, just like I expected" the blond chuckled to himself. He began t walk inside, his hand in his pockets, he gained glances from boys and mostly girls.

"Isn't he hot?"

"He's really good looking!"

"And tall. Wait, is he…"

"The Model!"

The girls murmured, blushes present as the blond walked by them with a smile on his handsome face. In the gym, it was Freshmen vs. Seniors again. Kawahara passed the ball to Kuroko; she passed the ball quickly to Kagami. Izuki blocked him, but Kagami turned left and passed him.

Awestruck for a couple of seconds, Izuki followed, "not yet!" he grunted, trying to keep up with the giant's speed. Right under the basket, Kagami spun around Izuki and dunked into the basket. "So fast!" Furihata said amazed. On the sidelines, the blond smiled.

"Oh! Nice shot!" Kawahara cheered, "he's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human" Koganei said, "He might even beat the Generation of Miracles" Satoshi said. "He might really be able to beat them with that" Furihata said, "that's not an easy maneuver" Kawahara said, "maybe he's better than them already" Fukuda said.

Kuroko gasped slightly at hearing that.

_"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."_

"That's what I said, but…" Kuroko had second thoughts, she looked over to the smiling confidently Kagami. She walked over to him and poked the giant's arm; he looked down to her in confusion. Kuroko then tried poking Kagami on his forehead, but accidently poked him in the eye.

"Itte!" Kagami held his eye, "oops, I missed" Kuroko said blankly. "What was that for!?" Kagami yelled, "Kagami-kun's getting a bit big headed" Kuroko deadpanned, "you didn't have to poke me in the eye!" Kagami yelled.

"…Sumimasen" she apologized, but with a dead emotion. "The way you said that irritates me!" Kagami gritted his teeth, ready to noogie the girl's head harshly. "Should we separate them?" Fukuda asked nervously, "I really don't want to be in the middle of that…" Furihata sweat dropped.

"Gather around everyone!" Riko called as she entered the room, "yes, ma'am!" they yelled. They stood around her, Hyuga sweat nervously at seeing the grin on their coach's face. "I got us a match with Kaijou" Riko announced, "R-really?" Hyuga said.

"They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court" Riko said. "Disappoint us? They're way better than us" Koganei said, "Are they really that good?" Kawahara asked. "They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year" Hyuga explained.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota" Riko added.

"Eh?"

"Him?"

"The Generation of Miracles?"

The freshmen gasped, Kuroko's eye twitched. 'I never thought I'd get to play them so soon' Kagami grinned, 'what a blessing. I'm getting excited!'

"Apparently, Kise works as a model" Hyuga added, "Seriously?" Izuki said. "Good looking and good at Basketball? That's brutal" Koganei sighed in dismay. "Idiots…" Riko sighed, Kuroko twitched and moved behind Kagami, no one noticing. Riko heard some murmurs and turned to the door, she was surprised to see a long line of blushing girls in the gym.

"Huh? What?" Riko said in surprise, "what are all these people doing here?" Riko wondered. "Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen" a voice said tiredly. "That's…" Hyuga said, "One of the Generation of Miracles! Kise Ryota!" Riko yelled, 'what is he doing here?' Riko wondered.

Kise, a blond, medium long hair, with pure yellow eyes, is left ear pierced and a silver earing present. He has a very handsome face and the height of 189 cm., he sat at the front stage, signing autograph after autograph.

'So lucky~' Koganei cried anime tears, him and some of the teammates envious of the blond surrounded by girls. While in the midst of crying, Furihata finally noticed Kuroko hiding behind the thought-occupied Kagami, her back facing the giant's.

'Kuroko?' he thought confused, Kuroko noticed his gaze. She put her finger on her puckered lips and made a sign for him to stay quiet. Furihata blushed at such a cute gesture he never expected to see on the impassive girl's face. He nodded furiously, his face still red.

"Kurokocchi~ I know you're here~" Kise hummed, still signing autographs. Kuroko flinched, "I've been found" Kuroko said blankly, "Huh? How long have you been behind me!?" Kagami yelled, realizing the teal haired girl hid behind him.

"A while" Kuroko answered, Kagami blushed. Kuroko looked to the blond, she nodded, "Good to see you again" Kuroko said. Kise's eyes widen, but he continued to smile, "good to see you too" Kise smiled warmly. The team looked between the two then just stared at the blond.

"Sorry, really. Um…do you think you could wait five minutes? "Kise asked, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously. Then the girls pile in even further at seeing his nervous smile, all of them squealing. "Kise-kun has always been popular with the ladies" Kuroko said, "r-really? I couldn't tell…" Koganei smiled nervously, kind of jealous.

After the girls were forced out of the gym, Kise hopped down from the stage, "there" he smiled at the group. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked, "When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd say hi" Kise explained, walking towards the short girl.

Kise smiled and brought Kuroko into a hug, which didn't surprise the teal haired girl. But the team was surprised, and lets just say, the big red monster's angry.

"I've missed you, Kurokocchi…" Kise whispered, "…" Kuroko didn't answer. Kise brought his hand up to Kuroko's hair, he twiddled a strand of her hair. "How cruel…" he mumbled, Kuroko's eyes were half lidded, as if she was in a daze. "…Sumimasen…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Kise Ryota" Hyuga called again, this cut their embrace short, Kuroko pulled away from the blond. Kise had a sad smile present before he was cheerful again.

"Guess you and Kuroko are really close" Izuki guessed. "You could say we were the best of friends in middle school" Kise grinned. "Friends?" Riko mumbled, "actually…" Kise grin widen. "Kurokocchi was my girlfriend" Kise smiled, a happy aura around him.

…

"EH!?" the whole team yelled, very surprised. "The usual impassive Kuroko!?" Koganei yelled, "the one who brushes off every little thing and doesn't get embarrassed!?" Satoshi yelled, "was dating a model!?" Kawahara yelled.

"Stop lying, Kise-kun" Kuroko scolded, pulling at the blond's ear, an angry mark on her head but her face still impassive. "Itte~ Sorry, Kurokocchi~ It was a joke~! A joke~!" Kise whined, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

'He was joking!?' the team paled, Kagami was shaking in anger. 'W-why do I feel angry? Its not like I care if Kuroko dated or not' Kagami thought, but he still gritted his teeth. After holding his ear for a while, Kuroko released him, and Kise smiled nervously while rubbing his bruised ear.

"Ehehe, I wasn't lying about us being best friends though" Kise said. "Not any more than anyone else" Kuroko deadpanned, "you're so mean~!" Kise cried anime tears. The team sweat dropped at the model acting like a child, Kagami felt his anger build.

"Kise Ryota, though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat" Furihata read the article in the magazine. "While he has less experience than he other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder" Furihata said.

"Since your second year?" Hyuga gaped, "that article exaggerated quite a bit" Kise said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch" Kise said.

"They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time" Kise laughed, "Hmm, that never happened to me" Kuroko deadpanned. "What~!? It was just me?" Kise cried anime tears again. "Kise-kun has always been a crybaby" Kuroko said blankly, "maybe I was alone~! You bullied me too~!" Kise cried.

Kise's eyes then narrowed, he stood in front of Kuroko and stopped a basketball aimed for him with one hand. "Itte~! What was that for?" Kise whined, Kagami being the one who threw the ball.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

His teammates gaped at him, Kuroko being the only one staring at him blankly. "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us" Kagami grinned excitedly. "Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami waved his hand, smiling.

"What~? I don't know if I'm ready~" Kise said tiredly, 'Damn pretty boy…!' Kagami growled. "But…" Kagami blinked, "just because your form of challenge almost hit Kurokocchi, I'll accept" Kise glared at him. Kagami was surprised to see him dead serious, he glanced at the impassive Kuroko then the smiling playfully Kise.

'I don't understand, but as long as I get a match' Kagami grinned. "Unbelievable~" Riko sighed tiredly, "This could be bad" Kuroko said, surprising Riko. "Huh?" Riko said, Kuroko glanced back at the two.

Kise took off his coat and handed it to Kuroko, "keep it safe, k~" Kise grinned. "Ok" Kuroko nodded, 'still so cute~' Kise hummed in his mind, grinning at the smaller girl. Kagami was holding the ball and waited for the blond, but he glared at him from behind, getting irritated.

"Lets go already!" Kagami growled, "ah, coming~" Kise went over to the red head. Kise began to dribble, and just as quickly Kise passed him, Kagami following. Kagami kept up but then easily Kise spun around Kagami, then jumped for a dunk. Riko gasped.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own" Kuroko said, 'but, this is beyond simple imitation' Riko thought. 'This is ridiculous! I just did that, but…you've gotta be kidding!' Kagami jumped up to knock the ball out of the blonde's grasp.

"Kagami's on fire, too!" Fukuda exclaimed.

Kagami grabbed the ball about to be dunked and tried to push it off, but then it was shoved in harshly, pushing the giant away. 'He's quicker than me. Stronger, too!' Kagami fell on his back, Kise landed on his feet flawlessly.

"This is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara said in awe, "Kuroko, your friend's way too good" Kawahara said to the small girl.

"…I don't know that person" Kuroko said, "huh?" Kawahara responded. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now" Kuroko said, "It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles have been evolving far more quickly than I expected" Kuroko explained.

'It really is how I thought…' Kuroko stared at the blond smiling at Kagami, '…I don't know him or any of them anymore' Kuroko thought, her eyes still emotionless.

"I don't know about this" Kise sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Huh?" Kagami said confused, he then stood up. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now" Kise said loud enough for the whole team to hear. 'Huh?' they all thought confused.

Kise walked over to the teal haired girl still holding his jacket. He stood in front of her and smiled, "give us Kurokocchi~" Kise hummed. The team was confused. "Come join us" Kise said simply, his hands in his pockets, "lets play basketball together again" Kise said. 'Eh!?' they all thought surprised, Kagami flinched.

"I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi" Kise said honestly, "it's a waste of your talent to stay here" Kise said honestly. 'What!?' Riko growled in her mind, 'h-he's trying to take Kuroko?' Kagami felt his heart clench painfully, but he had no idea why.

"And I do miss you very much. Lets play together again, ne?" Kise smiled his beautiful model smile no women could ever refuse. "Sorry. But I refuse" Kuroko immediately answered and bowed.

"EH!?" everyone yelled at the girl's dead and quick response. Instead of acting childishly and cry, Kise was seriously surprised. "That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything! Why didn't you go somewhere better!? Or better yet, with one of us!?" Kise asked, 'one of them?' Kagami kept that in mind.

"My thinking has changed since then" Kuroko answered, "Eh?" Kise said. "More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, "a promise?" Kise repeated. "A promise…to defeat the Generation of Miracles" Kuroko said. "It really isn't like you to joke around like that" Kise said disbelieving.

"Hehehe" Kise blinked and turned to Kagami, who chuckled from behind him. 'This is the Generation of Miracles? They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than him! I can't help but smile!' Kagami was smiling excitedly.

"Kagami-kun's acting like a predatorily animal" Kuroko deadpanned, "What do you mean by that!? "Kagami yelled. "What are you saying, Kuroko?" Kagami walked passed the blond and towards the small girl. "I was going to say that" Kagami grinned, jabbing a finger on Kuroko's forehead with a little force.

'That's for earlier, Baka' Kagami thought. Kuroko rubbed her forehead, 'She wants to help him defeat us?' Kise thought in disbelief, then Kuroko's eyes stared straight into Kise, he could tell, Kuroko was dead serious.

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious" Kuroko said, her feeling not wavering. Kise blinked in surprise, to actually see Kuroko determined after a long time. 'Those eyes…I've missed the determination in them…' Kise thought.

Kise smiled, Kagami grinned, Kuroko remained impassive but determined.

.

.

.

.

.

"_We're not backing down!"_

* * *

**I don't know why, but I still doubt this is good. Again, trying to add in everything, but kinda in a mental break down. Oh well, thanks for reading~ Anyone wanting to tell me of anything I did or will do wrong, please review. If good at all, please review~ **

**I have a question, I can't really tell, but what's this about Midorima's weird accent or something? I might need it soon~**

**Until next time**

**Peace!**


End file.
